deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fi VS Omochao
Fi vs Omochao is a Joke What-If? Episode of Death Battle Description The Legend of Zelda vs Sonic the Hedgehog! Two useless "helpful" characters duke it out to see which one is slightly less useful than the other. Who Will Win! Interlude Wiz: Ah Tutorial characters and helpful sidekicks always meant to mentor the hero and help them in their exploits Boomstick: However, these two are the Opposite of helpful and are dreaded by the fans as extremely annoying like Fi companion to Link Wiz: And Omochao the annoying metallic Chao Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle Fi Wiz: Long ago the Goddess Hryule was facing the problem of the being known as Demise and his vast army spreading across the land Boomstick: Her solution: forge a magical sword and encase a good spirit within it to guide the hero and help him defeat demise Wiz: Fi then stumbled upon Link and became one of his most loyal companions helping him on many quests with her magic Boomstick: However that's her biggest issue she gives LOTS of information to Link when helping him and is extremely repetitive which makes her really annoying ''' Wiz: Actually Boomstick Fi is actually an extremely useful companion and has given vital information to Link that has helped in many missions '''Boomstick: Anyways Fi has a lot of abilities she can transform into a trusty sword used by Link for dealing with serious crap and can fight even without Link helping her Wiz: Fi can attack foes in this form with great skill and she can cut through extremely tough and durable objects Boomstick: Fi can also summon a beam of light from heaven and fire it to cause massive damage to even the most toughest of foes she also has a human form Wiz: In this form Fi is made up of steel and can defeat foes with her dance moves which are actually very powerful Boomstick: What the heck! Wiz: And she can make things explode with Her abilities attack enemies with her Holy Charges and create a tiny earthquake Boomstick: In her Sword she can also fly like that's normal and quite a strategist containing a lot of valuable facts to help Link Wiz: However she isn't the best fighter in hand to hand combat as her knowledge is her best attribute However other than that she has no other physical weaknesses Boomstick: But with her knowledge and skill Fi is a strong force to be reckoned with ' Fi: ''The one chosen by my creator. I have been waiting for you. You will play a role in a great destiny. According to your social customs, I should provide you with my personal designation. Fi is the name I was given. I was created for a single purpose, long before the recorded memory of your people. I must aid you in fulfilling the great destiny that is your burden to carry. Omochao Wiz: Huh our Braincells aren't going to be intact after going over this guy '''Boomstick: Let's just get this over with quickly Wiz: Omochao is a robotic Chao that instructs Sonic and friends about the world and is always there to offer any hints or guidance to Sonic and friends should they need it Boomstick: However, that's why people hate him he's always there watching ready to exploit your every weakness GAH!! Wiz: Omochao is despised by all and I mean all sonic fans he always is giving you information that Sonic and friends should already know but he's always bugging you with his voice and likes to brag about his knowledge Boomstick: He's even worst than Big the Cat when it comes to being annoying and that's saying something! Wiz: Omochao somehow manages to creep out sonic and friends by being everywhere to give them information about a certain topic Boomstick: Omochao has virtually unlimited knowledge about every topic and object in the sonic franchise and is far smarter than Eggman and Tails but he cannot predict the future and can be fooled Wiz: He can also fly with his propeller in order to continually creep you out and Ultimate thing that scares the fans is that Creepy smile seriously that's just freaky Boomstick: And he's very durable so it's very hard to get rid of him he has survived being punched kicked thrown into water and being blasted with laser cannons and that's not even satisfying ''' Wiz: Yeah and in later games he only appears off the scene and guides the characters from a distance he's learnt his lesson he Doesn't want the crap beaten out of him '''Boomstick: Yeah and somehow he's become a news reporter and presenter always commenting on extreme gear races and secretly mocking combatants behind the scenes and still is extremely smart Wiz: But he is pretty useless at attacking and will very rarely attack foes by throwing himself at them other than that he has no offensive techniques and can be surprised or deceived like any other being Boomstick: But with his extreme knowledge and durability Omochao is one chao you ain't going to outsmart Omochao: Nice to meet you I'm Omochao Pre-Death Battle Wiz: All right the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle Death Battle! In Green hill zone Omochao was walking along happily with his microphone and singing when Fi suddenly appears in front of him Fi: Halt you are one of Ganondorf's minions I'm going to have to stop you Omochao: What you must be joking I exist only to instruct the creatures of my universe Fi: Look I don't want to do this but I must Omochao: No stop your crazy or I will stop you Fight!! Fi turns into a sword and tries to slash Omochao but he dodges out the way and begins to fly with his propeller Omochao then is hit by a slash and screams in pain then chucks his microphone at Fi knocking her back Fi tries to chop Omochao into pieces but he dodges Fi then smacks him with her hilt and hits him with a blast a magic Omochao then backs into a wall Fi turns to human form and is about to hit Omochao with her dance moves but boulders suddenly fall on her and hit her face Fi: Ow ow you mangy minion ! Omochao: Sorry I have to do this woah! Omochao trips on a twig and barrages into Fi knocking her to the ground she then uppercuts him and hits him with a Magic blast Omochao then throws himself onto Fi and starts banging on her body with his fists she knocks him off and turns into sword form Fi then tries to hit Omochao with her hilt but he dodges and lands head first onto the ground Fi then goes flying into a boulder Omochao gets back up and Fi tries to slash him with her blade but he brings up his microphone to block her blow she then knocks the microphone out of his hand and starts slashing him Omochao: Uh Oh Ow Ow Suddenly Fi slashes Omochao several times his limbs coming apart and slashes his midsection Omochao is then chopped in two as his body flies everywhere Fi then turns back to normal Fi: Sorry minion but i had to kill you K.O! Conclusion Boomstick: That was really short oh well at least i don't have to deal with that evil chao Ever again Yes Wiz: This was a stomp in Fi's favour Fi has several offensive techniques and attacks while Omochao really only has one and even then it is only when a sonic character chucks him at a foe and destroys them but this is entirely against his will and on his own his blows weren't that effective Boomstick: Omochao's durability allowed him to last through the fight but he could only take so much and was defeated Omochao was just ahead in this fight Wiz: The Winner is Fi Advantages and Disadvantages Fi: Winner + Pretty much everything - Wasn't as smart Omochao: Loser + Smarter - Pretty much everything Who will you be rooting for? Fi Omochao Neither How many stars would you rate this battle (Fi VS Omochao)? Five stars Four stars Three stars Two stars One star Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Joke Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Sonic vs Zelda themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:Bigthecat Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:'Sidekick' themed Death Battles